clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Simpenguins
The Simpenguins is a T.V. series created by Matt Icing as a part of a show called the Tracy Ullen show, and later became it's own series. It is the longest running comedy sitcom in Antarctica with over 450 episodes and twenty-one seasons. It airs on CPTV, ABC, TBC, Penguin TV and Club penguin stvs Background The Simpenguins were created because of the success of other sitcoms, and Antartica didn't have too many t.v. shows, so they decided to give it a go, to boost up it's status. Many of the characters' names are the names of Matt Icing's relatives. It is very popular, and has lead up to a feature film. Characters *Homer Simpenguin: the father of the family. He is stupid, overweight, balding, and addicted to cream soda. He can get violent sometimes when he is angry, and usually shouts at his kids, espically Bart. He tries to be good though, and supports the family's income. *Marge Simpenguin: The spouse of Homer, and the mother of the family. She is devoted to her family, although they push her off the edge sometimes. She isn't overweight; her dress makes her look fat. *Bart Simpenguin: The oldest child, he is a mischevious prankster. He fights with his little sister, and likes getting Homer angry. He gets bad grades in school, but that isn't because he is stupid or lazy; he just doesn't care. *Lisa Simpenguin: The middle child, she is bright, and works hard. She believes that people should protect their enviroment and is a vegetarian. *Maggie Simpenguin: The youngest child, just molted out of it's baby feathers, is mute, but might be the cleverest member of the family. She can get out of the crib with no problem, but is really attached to her parents. *Sensei's Little Helper: An obedient blue puffle who used to be a racing one, but his owner abandoned him because he was a slowpoke. *Mr. Freezes: The mean, scheming boss of Homer. He loves to be greedy, hiding money behind his luxury chair. He is dissapointed as greedy as he is, he works at a Power Plant, only getting a coin a week. *Ned Flippers: Homer's neighbor who is a real goody-two shoes. He tries to make everyone happy, is incapable of anger, and is oblivious to the fact that Homer finds him really annoying. *Rod and Todd Flippers: Ned Flipper's sons who are also goody-two shoes. They are usually victims of Bart's pranks and scams. *Comic Book Penguin: An extremely obese geek, who enjoys collecting comic book issues, and runs a comic book store. *Slushy the Clown: A clown that has his own show, the Slushy the Clown Show. The Slushy the Clown Show is Bart and Lisa Simpenguin's favorite show. Episodes The Simpenguins have over 450 episodes and a movie. Worst Episode Ever Recepetion It's a popular TV show watched by many penguins, including Dancing Penguin, The Sapie Brothers, Tails6000, Ninjahopper, Coool31,Emmett, Zapwire, Ninjinian, Baby N., Grace Sheffield, Icecuber2d2, Penov Sam Rudi, Maddieworld, Willy the Penguin Flywish ,Rocket Slug, Agent Meltie, KingH10, Bender333 Trivia * The Simpenguins fame has declined signifigantly, due to it's long run. Many critics, as well as fans say that it has lost most of the wit in it's humor. Views have also declined. Dispite this, the creators hope to make it better, and to continue it further. * Dancing Penguin loves the show. * The Sapie Brothers mispronounce it as "The Simpsons". * The Simpenguins have a movie, The Simpenguins Movie. * Maddieworld loves this show as much as Dancing Penguin and watches it every night. She likes to watch it while she- get this- chews her flipper and holding her puffle's fur. No one frankly knows why. * Sam Rudi watches this show every night and loves the show. See also *The Simpenguins Movie, their show on the big screen. *Dancing Penguin, their #1 fan. Category:Parodies Category:Sitcoms